1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to internal combustion engines; and, more particularly, to a molecular comburent control system for such engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The scarcity of fuel and the rising costs of fuel that is available has resulted in efforts to provide automobiles that have better fuel economy. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,035 to Winton, an air admission valve is disclosed which supplies a combination of ambient air and waste gases, produced in the crankcase, which is then sent to the manifold and subsequently admitted into the combustion chamber. This system, however, does not utilize all of the gases produced as a direct effect of friction and heat acting on the oil in the engine during the lubrication process. The Winton system merely adds ambient air to the waste gases from the crankcase and supplied this mixture to the manifold under limited control. Such a system is not efficient and also allows the escape of a certain amount of waste gases into the atmosphere causing pollution. In addition, the ball 72 does not seal completely in the downstroke position thus allowing escape of undesirable gases. - See patent.
There is thus a need for a control system for an internal combustion engine which efficiently controls the air injected into the combustion chamber resulting in saving of fuel and prevention of the escape of waste gases into the atmosphere.